Tojo Koga
'Approval:' Have your character approved by sending a PM to an ephor with a link to your character page before you start missions. 'Appearance and Personality' On first glance Tojo looks like he doesn´t have a care in the world with with green eyes , his loose fitting green shirt and soft brown hair worn in a pony tail and his relaxed smile.If it weren´t for the Konoha band around his waist some wouldn´t even think he was a ninja. However , his relaxed exterior hides his determinated and cunning personallity. 'Stats' (Total:34) ' '''Strength: 5 ' 'Speed: 6 ' 'Chakra Levels: 7 ' 'Chakra Control: 10 ' 'Endurance: 6 ' '''CP: 55 Banked: 0 'Rank Upgrades' Genin 1: Puppet Mastery ' '''Genin 2: Genjutsu ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 Puppetry 1. Chakra Thread'''s- Tojo is''' able to emit chakra threads from his chakra points. The chakra threads can be attached to a puppet to control movement. (10CP to create, 5CP per round to maintain) 2. Puppet:Ling-''' Ling is Tojo´s first working Puppet. Ling looks just like a big turtle made of wood with the shell made of metall. '''Stats: PuppetTotal:30, Strength:11,Speed:6,Endurance:11,Banked:0 2.1. Great Force- '''Ling is able to hold kunai´s and shuriken in it´s mouth and expell them one at a time with greater Force then Tojo could(10CP) '''Genjutsu 1. Chain Asylum - A unit 30 feet away will feel chains wrapping up thier arms, legs, as well as their neck to the point that they are immobile. And physical resistance to this will force morbid hallucinations such as tearing of the skin, flesh melting, or setting fire. -5 Spd.(10CP)(Triggert by snapping fingers once) Equipment Carried by Tojo: *(1) Summoning Scroll *(2) Basic Medkit *(2) Set of Shuriken *(1) Single Kunai Carried by Ling: * (2) Pair of Chakra Conducting Shuriken(in Ling´s mouth) Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 0 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 0' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'RP and Other: 0 ' MM/DD/YY - LINK - QP awarded '''History and Story Tojo lived a very,very modest life being the son of two nobody´s with two sibling´s.At the age of five he noticed that his parents only seamed to be happy when they recived more money from work than usual and seamed to be sad when they recived less.He concluded that the amount of happyness in ones life equaled the amount of monney one has. And so began his Quest to earn as much money as possible. 1.Step:Become a ninja While he was training to become a ninja Tojo saw a man letting a small puppet dance on chakra strings for a group of people and became enamored instantly. Tojo begged the Puppetman to teach him and he accepted if Tojo could pay him. Even thou cost Tojo most of his money he saw it as an worthy investment so he quikly ran home , got his savings , ran back and paid the Puppetman to teach him the basics of making and using a Puppet. Category:Character